Die Chronik von Moios: Das kleine große Problem mit den Shadak
Vorwort - ---- Diese Geschichte, die sich da selbst "die Chronik von Moios" nennt, spielt auf einem großen Eiland, genannt Moios, welches da liegt irgendwo in den Weiten der Unendlichkeit des Meeres der Sauerzäpfchen. Die Insel Moios also, ein ebenso friedvolles wie paradisisches Fleckchen Erde, dessen fruchtbarer Boden zahllose Kreaturen: Tiere wie Menschen ihre Heimat nennen, soll, so zumindest erzählt es uns eine alte Legende, den Schlüssel in sich tragen zu einer ebenso großen wie sagenumwobenen Macht: Eine Macht die, folgen wir den Zeichen der alten Schreiber, ebenso stark wie unberechenbar sein soll und mit deren Hilfe man die Welt gar selbst zu verändern vermag! Doch sind diese Worte nichts weiter denn Gerüchte; scheint das Wissen um jenen Schlüssel, jene ob so gottgleiche, ob so sagenhafte Kraft im Laufe der Zeit verlorenen gegangen. Und selbst die Wenigen, die noch davon wissen, ziehen es vor zu schweigen... Um der Welt und ihrer aller Frieden Willen. ---- Einer dieser wenigen Wissenden, ein Mann von dem ich euch erzählen möchte, ist Alrik Goriksson: Ein alter Veteran und Oberhaupt eines kleinen dörfischen Zusammenschlusses einer Gruppe Menschen, deren zwar arbeits- und entbehrungsreiches, nichtsdestotrotz aber schönes Leben sich auf diesem gar friedlichen und von der Welt vergessenem Eiland abspielt: Tag für Tag für Tag, einen jeden Tag aufs Neue. Doch auch, wenn das Leben der Leute hier überwiegend ereignislos - ja fast schon langweilig - verläuft (dörfische Unterhaltungen beziehen sich meist nurmehr auf etwaig anfallende Arbeiten im Haushalt und/oder Felde, auf das Schimpfen über Diesen oder Jenen oder aber die plötzliche Krankheit eines der Nutztiere sowie sonstige Belanglosigkeiten), so ist auch auf Moios nicht immer alles so, wie es denn scheint und ich denke mir, dass wohl ein jeder von euch weiß, dass jede Insel, jedes noch so idyllische, von Sonnenschein und schönem Wetter geradezu "heimgesuchte", Dorf neben all dem Guten auch seine dunklen Geheimnisse birgt... Und so auch hier. Vor nunmehr etwa 50 Wintern nämlich, da ereignete sich auf Moios eine Art tragisches Ereignis: Eine Tat, die für alle Beteiligten noch einmal späte und absolut unerwartete Folgen haben sollte... Damals, vor 50 Wintern nämlich, lebte auf der Insel ein junger Mann: Hugo sein Name. Ein begnadeter junger Bursche von großem magischen Wissen... dessen Leben allerdings alles andere denn idyllisch war. Ein steiniger Bergpfad gen Himmel, dessen bröseliges Gestein von zahllosen Rissen durchzogen, sich im Schatten des Berges wie unendlich dahinziehend. Und an dessen Abgrund seit jeher schon der Tod lauerte, gleich einem Geier der da sitzt, regungslos, und wartet auf den Tag, da seine Zeit endlich gekommen ist. Jener Hugo also, er zählte zu der Zeit da es geschah kaum erst 15 Winter, nahm sich eines stürmischen Tages schließlich das Leben. Völlig grundlos, so sagen es die Leute im Dorf heute knapp 50 Jahre später... und schütteln den Kopf - auch heute noch - wenn sie denn wieder einmal darauf zu sprechen kommen. Oft allerdings, so sei euch versichert, tun sie das nicht - ja, mehr noch haben die meisten von ihnen dieses tragische Ereignis (übertriebenerweise gesagt) auch schon wieder vergessen, kaum, dass sie es denn erfahren haben. (So sie es denn überhaupt als solches angesehen haben. Hugo, so müsst ihr nämlich wissen, war ob seiner besonderen Vorliebe für die schwarzen Künste nicht eben sehr beliebt bei seinesgleichen, und wohl, so munkelt man, wünschten manche ihn noch zu Lebzeiten am liebsten hinab ins Reich Zerremods. Ein Wunsch und Fluch der, letzten Endes dann, eben so eingetreten... Sehr zur Verblüffung wohl der meisten unter uns.) Eine jedoch war unter ihnen, und ist es heute noch, die sich da selbst noch immer ganz genau und ziemlich detailliert an eben jenen, ob so schicksalshaften Tag zu erinnern vermag. Und ihr Name, oh Leser, ist: Brunhilde... Das niederträchtigste und abscheulichste der Frauenzimmer, das eine Frau und Mutter jemals zur Welt gebracht hat. Jene ob so finstere Meisterin der schwarzen Künste also feilt, seit Jahren schon, heimlich und hinter aller Rücken, an einem ebenso perfiden wie dunklen Plan, in dessen Ausführung der junge Hugo noch eine überaus wichtige Rolle spielen sollte. Ziel dieses abgebrühten Hexenweibes nämlich ist nichts geringeres, als jene bereits so oft erwähnte Macht zu finden und unter ihre Kontrolle zu zwingen, um dann mit ihrer Hilfe schlussendlich nicht nur die Insel Moios samt und sonders ihrer Bewohner in einen Strudel des Chaos zu stürzen, sondern auch die Welt ein für allemal in ihre Gewalt zu bringen. Doch, um ein solches Ziel auch wirklich realisieren zu können, dafür reicht der Hexe schwarze Kraft alleine nicht aus... Darum, und aus diesem Grunde auch, ist es denn Brunhildes erster Schritt den unlängst verstorbenen Jungmagier aus dem Reich der Toten wieder zurück in diese Welt zu holen... Ein schwerer Fehler, wie sich alsbald schon herausstellt, erweist Hugo sich doch nicht eben erfreut ob dem Gedanken den kleinen Gehilfen in der Abtrünnigen so finsterem Spiel mimen zu sollen. Nein. Hugo nämlich hatte andere, ganz eigene Pläne. Von dem Vorhaben Brunhildes zutiefst fasziniert, reift in des jungen Mannes Schädel alsbald schon ein finsterer Gedanke: Er will jene seltsame Kraft nach der auch seine neue Verbündete, seine augenscheinliche Herrin, strebt, nurmehr für sich allein besitzen: Um der Macht... und seiner eigenen Rache Willen. Der zu neuem Leben erweckte Jungmagier also beginnt daraufhin ein dämonisches Spiel mit seiner ahnungslosen Meisterin: Er umschmeichelt sie wie ein bettelnder Hund, spielt ihr den loyalen Diener vor... Und bringt Brunhilde so letztendlich dazu, Hugos Redegewandheit und seinem ebensolchen schauspielerischen Talent sei Dank, genau das zu tun... das er für richtig hält. Oder aber kurzum: Hugo, der Wiedererweckte, dieser magisch begnadete junge Bursche, er spielt mit der Hexe gleichsam wie der Sturmwind mit einem Blatt. Jedoch, wie wohl ein jeder Krieger weiß, ist es für einen Mann gänzlich unmöglich eine gut befestigte Wehranlage wie eine Burg im Alleingang zu erstürmen (und selbst mit einigen guten Dutzend bis an die Zähne bewaffneter Soldaten in der Hinterhand wird man damit noch so seine Schwierigkeiten haben.) Eine Tatsache, unleugbar, und ein Problem also, dessen auch Hugo sich durchaus so bewusst ist... ---- Hugo allerdings wäre nicht länger noch Hugo, wenn er für seine Probleme denn nicht auch eine passende Lösung fände, ganz gleich, wie lange es auch dauern mag. Und so also setzt er sich hin... und überlegt, wohl wissend, dass selbst die größte Feste; selbst das schwerste Tor irgendwo auch eine Schwachstelle hat, einfach haben muss. Und das ist hier, in diesem Fall nicht anders: "Eine Heerschar von Kriegern müsste man haben...", sinniert der Halbwüchsige laut in die ansonsten so stille Nacht hinein. Nachtvögel rufen mit den Stimmen der Anderswelt; ziehen lautlos vorbei, und irgendwo im Hintergrund zur gleichen Zeit noch ein leises Schnarchen ertönt. Hugo aber sitzt vor den glühenden Resten eines offenen Feuers und denkt: "Eine Zahl von Soldaten, so groß, dass jedweder mögliche Widerstand noch im Keim zu ersticken sein wird. Krieger, die so mächtig und furchteinflößend, dass die Leute es sich besser mehr als einmal überlegen werden, ob sie sich denn mit ihnen anlegen wollen, und die dabei aber möglichst loyal und, wenn nötig, einfach zu ersetzen sind. Krieger, die..." Einem plötzlichen Geistesblitz gleich springt Hugo, den Satz noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen, die Worte noch auf den Lippen, mit einemmal von seinem Platz am kalten Boden auf und wie ein Irrer in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Denn (ihr ahnt es sicher schon) eine Idee ist es, die da in diesem Moment damit begonnen hat, in des jungen Burschen Kopfes Gestalt anzunehmen. Eine Idee von solch makaberem Gedankengut, dass Priester und Patriarchen, gleichermaßen entsetzt, darüber nur die Köpfe schütteln würden: Die Idee nämlich von einer Maschine, einem seltsamen hölzernen Konstrukt, mit dessen Hilfe (und mit derer der Nekromantie und seiner eigenen schwarzen Künste) es Hugo möglich sein sollte, binnen kürzester Zeit eine gar gewaltige Armee gerüsteter Soldaten aufzustellen, um deren Loyalität und unbedingten Gehorsam selbst ein Hund sie noch beneiden würde. Eine Armee, deren Taten der Welt voll Schrecken in Erinnerung bleiben und deren Geschichte sich verbreiten wird, bis weit über die Insel Moios und das Meer der Sauerzäpfchen hinaus. Eine Armee, so sei es gesagt, deren überaus klangvoller Name da lautet: "Shadak". ---- Sich selbst bezeichnet Hugo fortan nurmehr als "der böse Skelettkopf" (in Anspielung auf seinen knochig-kahlen Schädel, denn auch die Kunst der Magie und selbst die eine großen Zauberin vermag nicht alles zu bewerkstelligen), unter welchem er dann, keine zwei Monde darauf, auch bereits und mittels eben jener "Shadak" Genannten, seiner neu erschaffenen Geschöpfe, innerhalb eines einzigen nächstlichen Überfalles halb Moios ein- und sämtliche seiner Bewohner gefangen nimmt, wo diese nunmehr in unterirdischen Gruften für ihren neuen "Herrn" gar niedere Arbeiten zu verrichten haben, stets beobachtet von den scharfen Augen der Aufseher. Unter den zahllosen der gewaltsam Verschleppten und Versklavten aber, so heißt es, sind auch sechs Männer von ganz besonderer Bedeutung. Sechs Männer, die man da heißt Krieger aus dem Volk der Wikinger: Kräftige Burschen mit dem Willen eines Bären... und der Sturheit von Eseln, die abseits jedweden Treibens in einem dunklen, einem muffigen kleinen Verließ vor sich hinvegetieren... Und deren Gefangennahme den bösen Skelettkopf - ahnungslos ob alledem - noch einiges an Ärger und Nerven kosten wird... - Prolog - ---- Nacht. Ob so kalte, schaudernde Dunkelheit, die erhellt wird allein vom fahlen Schein Totengottes Auge. Schwach nur zeichnen sich die Konturen der schlafenden Landschaft vor dem Licht des Mondes ab; hört man unten an den Klippen das Rauschen der Brandung und droben im Himmel, sternenklar, das heisere Geschrei vorbeifliegender Nachtvögel. Andersweltliche Töne. Eingehüllt in einen dichten Nebelschleier gleich dem Atem schwarzen Wolfes, liegt die Welt des moioschen Inselreiches fast wie tot: Leiser Atem, in ihren Verstecken gut verborgen, dampft er feine Schwaden in die nachtkalte Luft und fast möchte man meinen, dass keiner mehr sich zu solch später Stunde noch auf den Wegen aufhält; die Oberfläche durchstreift... Außer nurmehr den Lebewesen der Nacht: Den Herren der Finsternis und Söhnen des Mondlichtes, die da erwachen dann, wenn alles Leben sich längst zurückgezogen, und die da wandeln und sich in den Schatten drücken, schnüffelnd fast wie Bluthunde, auf der Suche nach Nahrung: Lechzend wie die Aasvögel nach dem zarten Fleisch der Unbedachten und dem Blut all jener Narren, die es wagen sich nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit noch draußen aufzuhalten und deren Mindestes nicht eine Waffe ist, mit der sie sich zu verteidigen wissen. Einen jedoch gibt es: Einen gar furchtlosen Kämpfer oder einen leichtsinnigen Narren - eine Gestalt jedenfalls, hoch gewachsen und menschengleich, welche die Geschöpfe der Nacht keineswegs zu fürchten scheint und die da nun, in dieser dunkelsten aller Stunden, wie ein Schatten unter des Totengottes wachsamen Blick durch das nachtfeuchte Gras einer großen Lichtung schreitet, dabei es begleitet wird vom Lied schlafenden Wassers, das an der nahe gelegenen Steilküste in großen Wellen gegen die Felsen spült. Eine weite Gugel, schwarz wie die mitternächtliche See, lässt das Gesicht des nächtlichen Wanderers in den Schatten verschwinden und ein breiter Umhang, braun wie Gobbyfell, der an einer Schulter durch eine Art Nadel gehalten, seinen Körper. Einzig die lederne Scheide eines Schwertes an der Kreatur Hüfte lässt erahnen, dass es sich bei diesem späten Reisenden mit hoher und höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit um einen wohl wehrhaften Krieger handelt. Einen Menschen also... Doch, was will er hier? Was treibt einen Mann wie ihn ganz allein und zu solch einer Zeit noch aus dem Haus? Warten wir es ab... Vor dem mehr als mannshohen hölzernen Tor einer gar riesenhaften burgähnlichen Anlage (so zumindest scheint es) schließlich hält der Fremde plötzlich inne. Er blickt sich um - zwei Paar schwere schmiedeeiserne Scharniere halten das Holz in seiner Verankerung und innerhalb der Mauern - kurz nur späht er nach links und rechts, ehe er die sich mitgebrachte Fackel endlich entzündet und sich dann daran macht in die Feste zu gelangen. Die schweren Flügel jedoch öffnen sich nur allmählich, und beinahe schon - unmöglich eigentlich - möchte in einem der Eindruck entstehen, als ob sie sich dagegen sträubten, wie Hunde gegen die Kette; ein Eigenleben führten. Das Knarren des Holzes klingt wie ein Seufzen, fast so, als ächzten sie und schauderten ob der Berührung mit des unbekannten Mannes Fingern und dem Geräusch rauschendem Blutes in seinem Körper. Und langsam, ganz langsam geben sie dabei den Blick frei auf die rabenschwarze Dunkelheit im Inneren eines ob so gewaltigen Hofes: Schemen schwarzer Gänge schweben scheinbar schwerelos über dem Kopf des Wanderers, so frei fast wie Vögel. Leitern lehnen an dem dunklen Holz nahezu mannsdicker Wände, führen scheinbar ins Nirgendwo. Und in den Schatten gut verborgen lagern - eine kleine Gruppe länglicher Hütten ragt für einen kurzen Augenblick nur wie die geballte Faust eines Riesen im schwachen Schein flackernden Feuers auf - neben einigen leeren Truhen, die Deckel geöffnet: aufgerissen fast gleichen sie den schwarzen Schlünden hungriger Jungvögel, und Stapeln von Holz, das sich unter den Vordächern türmt, auch mehrere große einachsige Karren, von der Höhe eines ausgewachsenen Zmerken und der Länge wohl eines Drachenschädels, mit Rädern, eisenbeschlagen, so groß fast wie ein Kleinkind. Wagen, deren schierer Anblick einen Mann schon in Erschaudern versetzen kann... denkt man nur einmal daran wie groß wohl das Tier sein muss, das ein solches "Ungetüm" zu ziehen in der Lage sein soll. Unseren ob so spätnächtlichen Reisenden allerdings scheint dies nicht im Mindesten zu beeindrucken - ja, noch nicht einmal wirklich zu interessieren. Stattdessen wendet er sich lieber einem der wenigen Lagerhäuser zu, und fast möchte in einem der Eindruck entstehen, als suche er etwas und als wisse er genau, dass das oder die Ziele seiner Suche, deretwegen er den langen Weg vom Kapp aus um eine solche Zeit noch überhaupt erst auf sich genommen hat, irgendwo innerhalb dieser hölzernen Wallanlage zu finden sein müssen. Der augenscheinliche Krieger also öffnet die Tür: vollkommen lautlos beinahe tun die Scharniere ihren Dienst, nicht mehr denn ab und an einmal leise quietschend, derweil die Scheide an des Mannes linker Hüfte bei jeder seiner Bewegungen leise hin und her wippt, und schlüpft mit der Behändigkeit eines Wiesels dann, ohne noch einen weiteren Blick nach seiner Umgebung zu werfen, in die Dunkelheit einer dahinter liegenden Kammer, vom Schein der Fackel nur schwach erhellt. Und auf dem Boden davor sich die Schatten ballen, gleich den Sturmwolken am Horizont. ---- Der Fremde bahnt sich vorsichtig seinen Weg durch die Finsternis. Langsam, Schritt für Schritt, setzt er einen der lederbesohlten Füße vor den anderen, dabei das gelegentliche Flackern des Feuers in einem plötzlichen Luftzug wie die Zunge einer Schlange in Richtung der Wände zuckt, wo für den kurzen Augenblick eines einzelnen Atemzuges nur lange Reihen kalten Stahles im spärlichen Licht knisternder Flammen im äußeren Gesichtsfeld des Mannes aufblitzen: So starr und ausdruckslos und ebenso unergründlich wohl wie der Blick in die Augen eines Dämons... Jener hochgewachsene Menschensohn jedoch - gut verhüllt in seinen Stoffen und im trüben Zwielicht der Fackel fast nicht zu erkennen - hat für all diese Waffen; all die unterschiedlichen Arten von Äxten und Schwertern, langen wie kurzen, breiten wie schmalen im Moment noch nicht einmal einen einzelnen müden Blick übrig, stattdessen führen ihn seine Schritte scheinbar unbeirrbar immer weiter und weiter, immer tiefer in das Gebäude hinein und bis direkt an dessen unmittelbares Ende, wo die Gestalt schließlich im Angesicht nachtschwarzer Bretterwände zum Stehen kommt. Kategorie:Waruru Kategorie:Chronik